Drabbles: Father and Son
by midsummersunshine
Summary: He's the First Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, a first mate, a son, and a lover. 30 moments of Whitebeard/Marco. For "30 Pieces" challenge at LJ. Whitebeard/Marco.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Beginning of Our End

**Theme: **#1 - Ghost

**Claim: **Whitebeard/Marco

**Words: **267 words

**Rating: **K

**Warning: **Angst, spoiler for you-know-what in Marineford.

**Disclaimer: **Eichiiro Oda

.

_How far we could slither down in this slippery slope, Daddy? It was as seemed that we had reached our end. Had we lost not only countless brothers and two commanders… but also a captain and a dear father._

_What would be good the Whitebeard Pirates without Whitebeard as our captain?_

Ghost of the past, no longer was haunting me. Fifteen years of sorrow had easily replaced by three decades of happiness under your custody. As far as I could remember, you were always been there. You raised me to be strong, Daddy. Not to take your position when you could no longer be around, but to protect of what it left. Your other sons, my brothers. The Whitebeard Pirates.

But this… This was just too much. Soothe me, Daddy, I was hurt. Hold me. It was so much hurt I no longer could bear. It wasn't my wounds. They'd healed quick. It neither was your death —no, you would be very angry to me if I do so. No, I did not want that.

It was the fact that we were falling apart.

One by one, not very long after we mourned over your death, my brothers had take their leave. One by one, they resigned from our family, seeing that it was pointless to follow the captain-less pirate fleet. I was angry. Had they forgotten your sacrifice so they could live and free? But… I was also sad. I was disappointed to myself.

I couldn't do anything to prevent us from falling apart.

If you were present, would you be disappointed to me too?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Pillow Talk

**Theme: **#2 - Second Chance

**Claim: **Whitebeard/Marco

**Words: **450 words

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Eichiiro Oda

.

Two years passed since Gol D. Roger's execution. The Pirate King, he was hailed. His dying sentences had opened the curtain of new era, people said. Yeah right. If those people forgot, maybe I should add that the dead man was once a looney. A lunatic. No mistake, his middle name would be Dumb. Or Demented. Or both.

Gol D. Roger's glory would never matter to me. He was a lunatic, indeed —but also a formidable enemy. However, it always made my blood boil in rage when people started to compare Roger with _my _Captain.

_"Yer cap'n is nothing but a washout! A failure!"_

_"An old sea dog, can't even reach the top!"_

_"He tied with old man Roger, but it's clear who's the winner! Roger's our king! Gyahahahahah!"_

Something inside my head popped like a bubble whenever I heard them said it. No, it even irritated me to the utmost merely by remembering it.

"Something bothering you?" he, _my_ Captain, asked. No, he was directly pointing about that. I shifted my eyes. Was it really obvious?

"Why didn't you accept Shiki's offer?"

"Why, you ask?"

I remained silent for a brief moment, feeling his massive body shuffled slightly against my back. I was torn in hesitation. Should I tell him? What if he would think my thought as an act of disobedience? As his first mate, I should be a role figure for the entire fleet of him.

"Nothing…" I finally replied.

"My, my…" he sighed. "Lemme guess. You think if I accepted that wheel-headed idiot's plan, I'll get enough power to conquer the sea just like Roger did."

Jackpot.

His laugh shook my tiny body. I looked away, flustering that he could easily read through me. Indeed, that what I was thinking when the legendary pirate Golden Lion stepped in for his latest visit. I wanted him to raise his own name and gained the title he deserved, instead of thinking all the time about us —his sons. His stupid, imbecile sons. Me included.

After that old dying man Roger died, I'd always been thinking the way to make him the next king. Not only me, everyone did so. Vista, Jozu, Blenheim too.

"Marco, Marco… Whose said I want to be the next Pirate King? Fame, wealth, title —I don't need them. That's not what I want when I started my pirating career. They'll be gone by the wind…"

Premature silent hung in the air. I shifted slightly, asking for consolation. He abided by giving me long comforting stroke on my frontside.

"I think being a father suited me more, heh?" I looked up to him, seeing smug grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever, Daddy."

.

**Footnote:**

**Takes place not long after Shiki's visit, 22 years before Luffy started his journey.**

**Marco sits on his Daddy's lap.**

**He is naked. Half-naked at least muahahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Protection

**Theme: **#3 - Dawn

**Claim: **Whitebeard/Marco

**Words: **295 words

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Eichiiro Oda

.

This was the kind of silent you would find after the storm. Eerie and smelt like death. Wreckages of what remained from the battle the day before scattered everywhere along with dead bodies of human and the soil stained with coppery-stench of blood. The only moving being in sight were some few of Whitebeard's crews that helped the Ryuugyuu soldiers to clean the place.

This was the perfect example of what would you get when you dare to lay a finger on Whitebeard's kin's territory. Whitebeard himself would hunt you down and destroy you into nothingness. Screw history —Reverie about two hundred years ago, was granted the equality amongst human and merpeople, but the fact says the otherwise. Merfolks were still under the terror of human's hands.

The sun rays passed through the porthole calmly as I was contemplating deep in my thought. What a nature's miracle —despite that this island placed ten thousand meters below the sea surface, the sunlight graced this place through the Holy Tree Eve's bless. The same sunlight that shone upon the surface world.

I heard series of shuffles and grunts, bringing me back from my deep thought. Looking aside, I saw my captain had already awoke.

"You're not sleeping again…" I heard him grunted.

"And you were dropped like dead", I replied.

I buried my face into his massive chest, listening to his heart beat like a drumming taiko*). Fast and steady. Crumbling like the beginning of an earthquake.

It was a new dawn in Fishman Island. Both literally and figuratively.

With the Whitebeard Pirate's jolly roger flapped proud on the top of the island's entrance, we had put this place into our protection list.

Screw Reverie, Whitebeard would be the one who bring peace to this island.

—

***) Taiko: Japanese drum.**


End file.
